


Take My Hand

by heyitscmei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and stuff like that, comparing hand sizes, its all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “Shiro.” Keith scowls and Shiro huffs a laugh, shifting his hand so that his fingers fall into the gaps between Keith’s.  Immediately Keith’s fingers also close around his own and Shiro lifts their held hands closer to his face, flipping them so that he can press a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand.  He’s not sure what’s more charming: the subtle tinge of pink across Keith’s face as he does so, or the way Keith immediately yanks him close to show him exactly where he’d like to be kissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about their size differences and then everything got a little
> 
> out of hand
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Keith isn’t that much smaller than Shiro and they both know as much. There will never be a day where Shiro forgets that, in spite of Keith’s leaner frame, he’s far from delicate, as evidenced by the muscle that Shiro so often finds himself admiring.  This still doesn’t stop Shiro’s grin, boyish and teasing, from spreading across his face though, as he eyes Keith’s hand where it’s pressed against his own and the fingers that fall just short of his own fingertips. 

“Your hands are so tiny,” Shiro coos at him. Keith rolls his eyes in response, trying not to mirror Shiro’s grin.

“My hands aren’t  _ that _ much smaller than yours,” he huffs.

“So tiny…” Shiro insists playfully, leaning forward into Keith’s space. “So precious and small like my boyfriend.”

“ _ Shiro. _ ” Keith scowls and Shiro huffs a laugh, shifting his hand so that his fingers fall into the gaps between Keith’s.  Immediately Keith’s fingers also close around his own and Shiro lifts their held hands closer to his face, flipping them so that he can press a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand.  He’s not sure what’s more charming: the subtle tinge of pink across Keith’s face as he does so, or the way Keith immediately yanks him close to show him exactly where he’d like to be kissed.

Keith only lets go of Shiro’s hand so that he can cup his face and Shiro is content to follow Keith’s lead, bringing a hand up to grasp Keith’s wrist as he leans into his touch.  They pull apart and Keith allows himself a small smile when Shiro turns and presses a kiss to Keith’s palm.  Shiro moves Keith’s hand so that he can trail pecks up calloused fingers and places one parting kiss to Keith’s fingertips before allowing their hands to drop, tangling their fingers once more.

“I love your tiny hands,” Shiro says, because he can.  He expects Keith to roll his eyes again or scoff, but Keith isn’t always so predictable and he pulls Shiro’s right hand up to his cheek to lean against it.

“I love your hands too,” he says, with the same raw honesty he’s always favoured.  “Both of your hands.”

Shiro feels the way his own face changes, brows raised in surprise relaxing as his expression softens.  Gone is the playful mood from earlier, replaced by something a little more bittersweet.  Now that the war is over they can relax a little more, but they both know that some things may never truly leave them.  Shiro’s arm is a very good, very obvious example of this.

Somehow though, it never seems to bother Keith and Shiro is endlessly grateful for that.

“How did I get so lucky?” Shiro wonders aloud and Keith’s smile grows wider.

“Funny. I ask myself the same thing all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith says confidently, falling sideways onto their bed and stretching his legs out.  “Now get down here so we can cuddle.”

“Pushy,” Shiro teases.

“Well if you don’t want to cuddle then just say so.” Keith says, rolling over to face the edge of the bed.

“That’s ridiculous and you know it,” Shiro says, lying down beside Keith and throwing an arm around him as Keith turns to face him.

“Hey,” Keith says.

“Hi.” Shiro smiles fondly at Keith before noticing he’s got his hands tucked between them, holding something tightly.  “What’ve you got there?”

“Something for your hand.” Keith says cryptically, though Shiro knows that probably wasn’t his intention by the way Keiths eyebrows furrow at his own choice of wording.  “I mean, it’s for you.  I’m not exactly sure what people say in these situations…”

“Take your time,” Shiro murmurs.  Keith takes the opportunity to  consider his wording before meeting Shiro’s gaze, confidence bleeding off of him as he takes the leap, opening his hand and showing Shiro the ring he’d been hiding there.

“Marry me?” It’s straight to the point and everything Shiro should have expected from Keith and yet he’s still finds himself completely caught off guard.  He bites his lip to stifle a laugh and Keith narrows his eyes at him. “Takashi?”

“Sorry, sorry it’s just- of course you beat me to the punch.”

“What?”

“Hold on.” Shiro rolls over and reaches for his discarded jeans, pulling out the box he’d put in it’s pocket.  He turns back to Keith to show him and Keith’s eyes widen.  “I kept putting it off because I couldn’t figure out a good time for it.  Or maybe i was afraid you’d say no.”

“Why would you be afraid of that?” Keith asks.

“I don’t know. Didn’t you worry?” Keith just shrugs.

“I didn’t think about it,” he says honestly.  “I figured I’d just do it and we’d figure it out from there.  I’ll only say yes if you’re saying yes.”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you Keith,” Shiro says, smiling. “Your turn.”

“Hm?”

“You have to say it too.”

“But you already know my answer.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Takashi.”

“Keith.” Keith rolls his eyes but smiles back at Shiro anyways.

“Yes, I’ll marry you, you dork.  Happy now?” Shiro smiles wider and nods.

“Yeah. I’m really, really happy.  Now let me put this ring on you and see if it fits on your tiny hand.”

“You suck.”

“Maybe later.” Keith groans at that and Shiro laughs, sliding the ring onto Keith’s finger and letting Keith do the same for him.  He takes a moment to just admire his own hand and then Keith’s, thinking that yeah, they both got lucky to have made it to this point.  To have beat the odds and carved their own happy ending when the odds seemed so stacked against them.

That’s not really right though because this isn’t the end.

This is just the beginning.

“I love you, Takashi,” Keith mumbles when they finally get settled for bed, pressing a sleepy kiss to Shiro's shoulder.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

  
  


When Shiro wakes the next morning, it’s to sunlight streaming through the curtains that they forgot to close and Keith’s arms and legs thrown around him.  The sun is a little too bright for sleep heavy eyes, but Shiro doesn’t move, not wanting to disturb Keith who remains asleep at his back.  Instead Shiro just traces his thumb over the ring on his finger.

Yeah, he’s pretty happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i didn't know it was going to go in this direction until it did
> 
> come yell with me  
> [tumblr](https://heyitscmei.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/heyitscmei)


End file.
